


the Gift

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David gives Allison a gift on New Year's and attempts to resolve his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Gift

  


_New Year's Eve 2011_  
  
David tried to ignore the screaming crowds, Ryan's incessant teasing and the curdling in his stomach. It was hard to concentrate when she was there. She encompassed the whole room, giving new life to everyone. David sighed and wondered if his present was enough, if she would ever like him the way he did her.

*  
_Two weeks earlier_  
  
"So there's a girl," David breathed into the phone, "And I was wondering if you could help"

There was laughter on the end, and Cook finally responded. "You're asking _me_ for girl advice? Oh Archie, surely you jest."

"But who else can I call?"

"Hmmm. I know you two don't really know each other, but I have a number for you. Trust me."

"Thanks Cook."

David picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Allen, this is David Archuleta."

"Hi David how are you? And call me Kris for crying out loud."

David giggled. "Okay Kris. Um, Cook gave me your number cause he thought you could help me."

"With what exactly?"

"Um, there's a girl."

"Ah."

"And I want to get her a present and I just don't know what would be appropriate."

There was a pause. "Do I know this girl?"

David blushed. "Um. Yeah."

"Well it's about time you made your move kid. You two have been dancing around each other for what, two years now?"

David gaped at the phone. "I—I mean, gosh I didn't know anyone knew."

Kris laughed. "Look David, just follow your heart. Alli will love anything from you trust me."

"Thanks, Kris."

"Sure. Hurt her though, and I will hunt you down. And I'll bring all my friends with me too."

David swallowed at the threat in Kris's voice. "Yes sir."

*  
_  
Two hours earlier_

"You got me a present?"

The look of surprise and joy on Allison's face was worth all the searching.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just saw it and thought of you, you know?" David shrugged.

Allison grinned at him and ripped into the silver paper, squealing in delight as she pulled out what was essentially a purple and red ball of fluff with eyes. David had seen it on a shelf and couldn't resist.

"Oh my God this is awesome David!" Allison ran over to him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. David was sure he was bright red by now.

"Oh it's nothing," he shrugged.

She shook her head at him. "Now I just have to name her. Pasion. I like that."

David stared at her for a moment, wanting to pour his heart out then, but Ryan Seacrest, with his impeccable timing, tells him it's time to perform.

*  
_  
11:59 PM_

"10…9…"

David sighed as the countdown began, looking at Allison out of the corner of his eyes. He never seemed to have the courage to go out and get what he wanted. Now was no exception it seemed.

"5... 4…"

He looked down at his fingers, uncaring that there were cameras everywhere. He wasn't sure when he had fallen, but he had fallen hard and he _wanted_ and it wasn't fair that he was so darned shy.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Even the shouts of millions of people weren't enough to drown his heartache. Even Allison hugging him and kissing him lightly on the lips only dimmed it slightly.

"Happy New Year, David!"

"You too Alli," he smiled.

He watched as she made the rounds, hugging everyone. _Good job Archuleta_ he thought to himself. _Way to miss an opportunity._

He found himself shaking hands and making small talk, all the while imaging if he could take back time even for a moment.  
*  
_  
12:45 AM_

"Oh my gosh, David are you still here?"

David looked away from the window. The crowds had thinned, and he had finally found an empty room to wallow in.

"Yeah, I'm not tired."

"Me either."

She came up beside him. "This is so cool. I always wanted to be in New York on New Year's Eve. You?"

"Yeah," David whispered.

"What's wrong David? You seem down."

"I just… There's something I want and I'm too afraid to get it."

Allison looked at him, her head tilted. "You should do it. I mean if you'd been too afraid to try out for _American Idol_ then what? I don't think you're afraid, just worried. But you shouldn't be. I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be awesome."

David nodded. "It will be."

He reached up, pushing the stray purple lock that brushed her cheek back. Allison opened her mouth slightly, but said nothing. David swallowed, and stepped forward, pressing his lips firmly against Allison's, feeling her surprise, then warmth as she reached behind his head and pushed him closer. He stepped back for a moment, smiling. Allison smiled back.

"Happy New Year," he said.

"Well then," Allison said still holding onto David. "Had I known about this I would have worn my pretty underwear."

David blushed and Allison laughed at him, kissing him again and dragging him back to the party, never letting go of his hand.

  



End file.
